The present invention relates to a storage box provided in a vehicle passenger compartment.
Conventionally, storage boxes such as console boxes include a box main body having an opening and a lid for selectively opening and closing the opening. In some of such storage boxes, opening and closing of the box main body with a lid are realized by sliding motion and rotation of the lid (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-159251 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-180385). In these storage boxes, opening and closing of the lid is performed manually. Also, some storage boxes are equipped with an electrical driving source such as a motor to open and close the lid (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-267038).
If opening and closing of the lid is entirely performed manually in a conventional storage box, an operator needs to manipulate the lid when opening or closing the lid. Therefore, differences in the individual physiques and seating positions can force operators to manipulate the lid in an uncomfortable posture. Such storage boxes are therefore not easy to operate. On the other hand, a storage box in which a driving source opens and closes the lid electrically does not force an operator to be in a uncomfortable posture. Thus, such a storage box is easy to operate as compared to a storage box that requires manual operations for opening and closing lid. However, since electricity is required for operating the driving source, the lid cannot be opened or closed when the vehicle electric power source is off. This type of storage box is there not necessarily convenient. Further, a storage box in which the lid is opened and closed electrically has a driving source, which increases the cost (unit price).